Fever 105
Fever 105 is a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, hosted by Oliver "Ladykiller" Biscuit (voiced by Julius Dyson). The station plays disco, soul, R&B and funk. Description The vibe of the radio blends in well with the general atmosphere of '80s Vice City, even if disco was gone by that time. 3 songs from its playlist are played in the clubs of Vice City, which confirms that it fits well with the hedonistic feel of the time. An album of songs from the station is available separately or as part of the 7-CD Vice City Soundtrack Box Set. In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, it is heavily implied that Fever used to be the Hip-hop/Electro station Fresh FM. This is further evidenced by the fact that Fresh was broadcasted at the same frequency, and its DJ, Luke, was having an angry outburst at Biscuit because he had offered to buy the station. Tracklist }} Gallery Fever-105-T-shirt-GTA_Online.jpg|The Fever 105 T-shirt in GTA Online. Videos Tracklist File:GTA Vice City - Fever 105 The Whispers - "And the Beat Goes On" File:GTA Vice City - Fever 105 Fat Larry's Band - "Act Like You Know" File:GTA Vice City - Fever 105 Oliver Cheatham - "Get Down Saturday Night" File:GTA Vice City - Fever 105 Pointer Sisters - "Automatic" File:GTA Vice City - Fever 105 René & Angela - "I'll Be Good" File:GTA Vice City - Fever 105 Mary Jane Girls - "All Night Long" File:GTA Vice City - Fever 105 Rick James - "Ghetto Life" File:GTA Vice City - Fever 105 Michael Jackson - "Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' " File:GTA Vice City - Fever 105 Evelyn Champagne King - "Shame" File:GTA Vice City - Fever 105 Teena Marie - "Behind the Groove" File:GTA Vice City - Fever 105 Mtume - "Juicy Fruit" File:GTA Vice City - Fever 105 Kool & the Gang - "Summer Madness" File:GTA Vice City - Fever 105 Indeep - "Last Night a D.J. Saved My Life" Full radio File:GTA Vice City - Fever 105 Full radio Trivia * 's "Summer Madness" was played in the first trailer of GTA Vice City. * 's " " is the first Fever's song that plays when one starts the game and tunes into Fever. * ' " " plays inside the Malibu Club. * ' " " and 's "Behind the Groove" play inside the Pole Position Club. *It is implied that this is Lance Vance's favorite radio station as it is the default station for his white Infernus. *Fever 105 is the favourite radio station of the Haitians, alongside Flash FM, which can be heard after the player carjacks their Voodoo. * 's "Act Like You Know" was featured in the PC trailer for GTA Vice City. *Mary Jane Girls' "All Night Long" samples " ", which can be heard on the station Vice City For Lovers in GTA Vice City Stories. * 's " " was sampled in 's song " ", which appears on the playlist of DJ Paul in Vladivostok FM for GTA Episodes From Liberty City. *In GTA Online, during Halloween weekend, a special edition t-shirt with the logo was available through Crate Drops. See also * Radio '76 FM - a funk radio in GTA 1. * Lo-Fi FM - a funk and soul radio in GTA 2 * Futuro FM - a funk and dance radio in GTA 2. * Flash FM - a radio GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories that plays a song by . * Bounce FM - a funk and disco radio in GTA San Andreas that plays a song by . * CSR 103.9 - a new jack swing and contemporary soul radio in GTA San Andreas. * Master Sounds 98.3 - a rare groove and classic funk radio in GTA San Andreas. * Paradise FM - a disco and funk radio in GTA Vice City Stories. * Vice City For Lovers - a soul and R&B radio in GTA Vice City Stories that plays a song by Rick James. * The Vibe 98.8 - an R&B and funk radio in GTA IV that plays a song by . * K109 - a disco and funk radio in GTA IV and GTA Episodes From Liberty City. * IF99 - a funk radio in GTA IV. * Truth & Soul - a funk and soul instrumentals radio in GTA Chinatown Wars. * The Lowdown 91.1 - a classic soul and funk radio in GTA V. * Space 103.2 - a classic funk radio in GTA V. * blonded Los Santos 97.8 FM - a contemporary R&B and mixed genre radio in enhaced versions of GTA V. Navigation ar:فيفير 105 de:Fever 105 es:Fever 105 fr:Fever 105 hu:Fever 105 pl:Fever 105 pt:Fever 105 ro:Fever 105 ru:Fever 105 Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA Vice City Category:R&B Stations Category:Disco Music Category:Images Needed